


Undead Wizard (On Hiatus)

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Michonne (Walking Dead), Black Hermione Granger, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, Genius Hermione Granger, Gun Violence, Harry is the descendant of Dracula, Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Magic Revealed, Martial Arts, Michonne is a descendant of Madam Leveau, Protective Daryl Dixon, Slow To Update, Swordplay, Undead, Voodoo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: After the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry receives an interesting inheritance. Eight years later he meets someone very interesting, and three years after that all hell breaks loose. This takes place mostly in the Walking Dead universe.
Relationships: Amy (Walking Dead)/Luna Lovegood, Andrea/Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Michonne (Walking Dead), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sophia Peletier/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Undead Wizard (On Hiatus)

Harry sat in the crowded Cafe du Monde. New Orleans was his most recent stop in his travels around the world. Today marked eight years since the Battle of Hogwarts. A lot had happened since that fateful day. Harry was thinking about that day, an untouched beignet and coffee sat in front of him. He had purchased them as a courtesy considering food no longer fully satisfied him anymore. That was probably the biggest and most surprising change from nine years ago. Seems that dying released you from the things manipulative old bastards and creepy stalkers did to you throughout your life. 

Meeting Lady Death had been a major wake up call. Death had informed Harry that Dumbledore and third of the Weasley’s were controlling his life and emotions. She had instructed him to visit Gringotts as soon as he could to make sure he was clear of influences. Death also said he might want to take an inheritance test, something about him being the new Master of Death. It had gotten very jumbled when he returned to the battle and the aftermath. He remembered the looks Ron, Ginny, and Molly sent his way. Looks that said they blamed him for Fred’s death. It had taken a week but he had finally made it to Gringotts.

**~Flashback~**

_ Harry walked carefully up the steps. He bowed his head to the two goblins standing guard outside the main doors. He opened the door and moved into the center of the atrium there. Memories flashed before his eyes both his own and from Voldie of the last time both were here. These people had paid for his rash action in gathering the Horcrux. He took a deep breath and knelt in the center of the room. _

_ “To the great Goblin Nation, I, Harry James Potter, do surrender myself to be tried for crimes against the Nation. All I ask is a chance to explain fully and beg that all be taken into account before judgement be passed.” _

_ At first nothing happened, as both wixen and goblin stared at the young man on the floor. Magic then seemed to rush through the room as all wixen were magically teleported to the outer steps of the bank. Harry quickly found himself surrounded by armed and armoured goblins. He gave up his wand only slightly reluctantly. He also did not fight as they clapped irons around his hands. It was disconcerting to feel his magic become unavailable to him. Harry was swiftly guided into a huge amphitheatre and was restrained to the floor. Goblins were quickly filling seats around the room. Then a very tall human looking individual entered and sat in the throne directly in front of Harry. A fancily dressed goblin stood and announced to the room. _

_ “All hail his Grand Majesty, King Jareth of the Labyrinth, Lord of the Goblin Realms.” _

_ The room stood and bowed, which Harry followed. King Jareth raised his arms to quiet the room and had everyone take their seats. _

_ “Harry Potter, you come before us having claimed crimes against the Nation. Would you in your own words, describe what crimes you have commited?” _

_ Harry took a calming breath and stood up tall. _

_ “Your Highness, I and friends, whose guilt I claim as my own, through deception and the Imperius curse, broke into and stole an item from one of your vaults. In our escape we freed a dragon and caused destruction of property. I am not sure how many were injured or worse killed in said event, but those lay on me as well. As a result of this theft, Lord Voldemort killed many more of you in his anger. I share the guilt of that as well. I ask for your mercy only so far as that you allow me to tell my full story, and that a full inheritance be done so that a proper level of reparations may be distributed. I will say, no matter the consequences, you will not be able to kill me. Death herself has declared me her Master and I doubt the Nation wants to go to war for killing the Saviour of the wizarding world. I merely wish to repair relations with the Nation, and do whatever is within my power to make this right.” _

_ King Jareth inclined his head, “Tell us then.” _

_ “I first entered Gringotts on my eleventh birthday. The same day I learned about magic for the first time. If Master Griphook will remember, I was not in possession of my own vault key at that time. I did not gain possession of that key until my fifteenth birthday. I never once received any communication from this bank, and I found out only a week ago that I possess a lordship and more than just my trust vault. I was raised by muggles who hated magic. Up until this past week I did not realize the extent to which I had been kept ignorant of the magical world. This ignorance hindered me so many times in my time in this world. If I had known, back when I broke in, what I do now, it would have greatly altered my actions. I could have worked with the nation instead of against it.  _

_ You see, the nation was harboring a horcrux within its walls. A piece of Voldemort’s soul, stuck inside the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff. I now know that not only do goblins abhor such dark magic, but you have rituals to destroy said magics without destroying the object it is hidden within. I would have loved to have this knowledge. Not only would several Founder’s artefacts have been saved, I myself would not have needed to die by Voldemort’s wand. Yes, I died, and then Death sent me back after informing me of all the manipulation had gone on in my life. Including the theft of much of my family's wealth at the hands of Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys. Makes me wonder why I was never brought before my account manager the many times I had been here before. Not saying that negates what I did, but I think it is worth considering. Oh, and Death told me I was the direct descendant of Dracula. If that is true, I may be able to cement an alliance between vampires and the Nation.” _

_ There had been shouts and gasps throughout Harry’s speech. King Jareth was staring at Harry passively for several minutes before speaking. _

_ “We must confirm some of these claims. Sharpclaw, perform a full inheritance test. Gornuk, Griphook, come to me, you have answers I seek as well.” _

_ A goblin in white robes stepped towards Harry, as two well dressed goblins approached the throne kneeling before it. Harry’s attention was brought to the goblin before him. _

_ “Do you willingly offer the blood needed for the test?” _

_ Harry nodded. Sharpclaw brought out a silver dagger and nicked one of Harry’s fingers. Seven drops of blood dripped onto a parchment held out by the goblin. There was a flash of gold and the parchment began to fill with script. _

**Full Inheritance Test**

**Name:**

Harrison James Potter-Black

**Parents:**

James Fleamont Potter -  _ Father _

Lily Marie Potter  _ nee _ Evans -  _ Adopted Mother _

Sirius Orion Black III -  _ Bearer _

**Godparents:**

Alice Dawn Longbottem  _ nee _ Rosier

Severus Tobias Snape-Prince

**Houses:**

Ancient and Noble House of Potter - _ Father _

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black -  _ Bearer _

Ancient and Noble House of Prince -  _ Willed _

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell -  _ Father _

Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin -  _ Conquest _

Noble House of Gaunt -  _ Conquest _

Noble House of Dumbledore -  _ Willed _

Most Ancient and Royal House of Draghul -  _ Bearer _

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor -  _ Adopted Mother _

**Titles:**

Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Prince, 

Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin, Regent Gaunt, 

Regent Dumbledore, Prince Draghul, Lord Gryffindor

Master of Death

**Creature Inheritance:**

True Vampire

**Total Wealth:**

13.7 billion galleons

127 million sickles

178,000 knuts

½ Hogwarts Castle

Various properties, artefacts, and tomes

**Magical Record:**

Protection Ritual - Lily Potter

Killing Curse x2 - Voldemort

Obliviations(34 over 16 years) - Albus Dumbledore

Basilisk Venom

Phoenix Tears

Cruciatus curse 15 - Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolores Umbridge

Vanished Bones - Gilderoy Lockart

Compulsions many/various - Albus Dumbledore

Love Potion - Ginnerva Weasley

Resurrection - Death 

**Non-magical Record:**

Malnutrition

Broken bones many/various

Concussions

Poor Eyesight

Whippings

Beatings

Starvation

Various illnesses

**_Physical ailments cured by Creature inheritance._ **

**_Love Potion broken by death._ **

**_Compulsions broken by death._ **

**_Obliviations not broken._ **

_ Harry was in shock after seeing his results. All of the manipulation done to him by people he trusted. Why had Sirius never told him? Why hadn’t Severus? Had they even remembered, had Dumbledore manipulated them or caused them to forget? Suddenly, Harry was pulled from his thoughts by King Jareth speaking. _

_ “I take it from your shocked expression and your magic trying to escape, that you didn't know about most of this. Also, Gornuk and Griphook have corroborated your story, and will be punished for their complaisance in handling such a wealthy and esteemed client. The Nation does not convict you of the actions of Lord Voldemort. I also agree that it would be foolish to kill or even imprison you. Tell me, what would you offer in recompense?” _

_ “I would offer all goblin made artefacts in any of my vaults to be returned to the Nation. I offer the return of the sword claimed by Godric Gryffindor. To any goblin injured during my theft and escape, I offer 10 million galleons, and offer the same to any killed by Voldemort. For the families of those killed during my escape I offer 50 million galleons. I offer to cover the cost of repairs and re-warding of the bank. Also, I offer the monetary vaults of Gryffindor and Slytherin to be used as a scholarship fund for anyone who cannot afford Hogwarts and an update of all Hogwarts gear. This account will be under control of the goblins as far as investing and who receives the scholarships. Lastly, I offer my support, in the Wizengamot, the Vampire covens, and against future enemies. I plan to use my new political power to make things better for all magical beings and creatures. Hopefully, even getting rid of those terms. I would request, if these offerings are accepted, the help of the nation with setting up several charities.” _

**~End Flashback~**

Needless to say, King Jareth had agreed. Harry then spent months consolidating his power and planning. He threw his magical weight into rebuilding Hogwarts. He used his political weight into restructuring the Ministry. He also made sure to spend time with his godson Teddy and Andromeda Black. He convinced Hermione to visit the goblins, where she found she was potioned to be in love with Ron on top of finding she was from a squib line of the Dagworth-Grangers. They both turned their backs on Ron, Ginny, and Molly. When it came to light what those three had done, Molly ended up in jail. Ron and Ginny ended up with probation. Arthur divorced Molly and disowned Ron and Ginny for what they had done. 

Harry adopted Hermione as his sister after she was unable to return her parents to normal. The two of them spent a large amount of time with Neville and Luna. After a few months they even brought Draco, Daphne, Blaise, and several others into their group of friends. Harry was restless however, and decided he wanted to explore the world for a bit. He gave Andromeda proxy of his seats, and for the last several years roamed the world. Harry introduced himself to the Queen of the Draghul coven and was quickly accepted. He even established an alliance between his coven and the goblins. Harry would spend about nine months of each year abroad, learning from both magical and muggle societies. He learned new magics, martial arts, food, and languages. He spent the other three months back in England making sure to be there for Teddy and his friends. Now he was in New Orleans, as the United States was his most recent endeavor. Harry was suddenly pulled from his ruminations as a delightful scent caught his attention. There just across the cafe sat a beautiful woman with the most enticing aroma.


End file.
